


Tooth & Claw

by kangeiko



Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth & Claw

Henry misses Lancashire cheese so badly his teeth ache.

It's a stupid thing to miss, considering that Lancashire isn't there anymore. Shouldn't he be missing Lancashire _everything_? Lancashire chips, Lancashire music, Lancashire accents, Lancashire biscuits -

"Hey."

"Hey," Henry croaks after a moment.

Lancashire pubs, Lancashire girls, Lancashire boys -

Jim says nothing at all.

"You shot me," Henry says eventually, sounding almost surprised.

"Yeah."

"And -" How did I get here, he wants to ask, but doesn't.

Lancashire roads, Lancashire air, Lancashire tea -

Belatedly, he noticed Jim's hospital gown; the drip; the guards at the door.

There's a crucifix nailed opposite his bed and he squints up at it; at Jim.

"Where are we?"

He doesn't really care what the answer is, as long as it's not Lancashire.

*

fin


End file.
